Love Is An Angel Disguised As Lust
by nikkisixirresistiblebitch
Summary: One-shot, a sequel of sorts to "Save Your Love for Your Number One"; Damon realizes that there is no simple cure for being in love.


**Love Is An Angel Disguised As Lust** (One-shot, a sequel of sorts to **"Save Your Love for Your Number One"**)

Bonnie seriously considered throwing herself out of the window. She really thought that putting a spell on Damon would just make him stop acting like such an asshole and would give him some perspective on how girls feel when he so carelessly compels them. That was the plan, that was what Bonnie meant to do. Apparently, the spell had other ideas (Bonnie should really have read the fine print).

Damon is being driven up the wall; he's coming out of his skin. He thinks, maybe, he could die like this. Then, he straightens up his back at that thought, trying desperately to take it like a man because he'll be damned if he going to die at the hands of a little Witch.

'It's just a lust spell, right?' Damon thinks, so he picks up any pretty thing from the bar and he brings them home and he tries his mightiest to exercise these passionate feelings. But these women only serve to make his skin hotter and it's like the image of Bonnie is imprinted on his eyelids or something. This has to stop.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Elena hugs Damon for doing some terribly honorable thing and Stefan is nowhere in sight at the moment so Elena gives him a little kiss too. Damon seriously considers tearing off her clothes and going at it right in the forest because he doesn't care that Stefan will probably find them like that and rip his head off. And for a brief moment, Elena looks like she's down for it but then Stefan comes back and she gets that cloudy look in her eyes like she's just been given the moon and the stars. Elena launches herself straight into Stefan's arms, and at once, we are all reminded of who the real hero is in this story.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Damon's found his mark, and he will take her home, and he will fuck her into the mattress, thank you very much. He doesn't care that Stefan is giving him a disappointed look behind his back that says. 'Damon, really? Again?' Yes again. Yes really. Anything to get this burning feeling out of his stomach.

The girl runs screaming from the room and Stefan thinks Damon has done something horrible to scare her but that's not it at all. Damon kept going, and going, and going and the girl was just so very tired because she was used to that internal 15 minute stopwatch of human eighteen year old boys.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Stefan goes over to the Bennett residence and he has this speech planned about Bonnie not being the type of person to torture animals and to please reverse whatever the hell it is that's been cast on Damon. Stefan says all of that but he sticks around too because Bonnie's beautiful and funny and kind and if Elena didn't exist, he would totally flirt more then he has already. Bonnie makes promises to reverse the spell on Damon because Stefan's just so terribly handsome, and he asked so nicely.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Bonnie comes around and Damon thinks that he just might kill her this time. She won't look him in the eye and Damon thinks it is because she knows she did a crummy thing, when really, what she has to tell him is just as crummy in Bonnie's opinion.

"So, how have you been?" Bonnie is really serious, she doesn't mean this as a joke.

Damon laughs humorlessly and a little crazily (which is a feat because everyone knows that Stefan is, in actuality, the crazy one).

"How have I been?", Damon repeats with disbelief and distaste.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know that the spell was so serious. The book is old and a little difficult to read," Bonnie said rapidly.

"You can set things on fire, levitate objects, and give vampires brain aneurisms, but you can't read a spell book correctly?", Damon said with a calmness to his voice that usually meant murder, but he didn't want to scare the witch. He also didn't want to die. Whenever Bonnie perceived a threat, she went into defense mode, which could be potentially harmful for Damon.

"Let's just get this over with," Bonnie says before unbuttoning her blouse.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks this like he thinks Bonnie is insane to take her clothes off in front of him. How cruel can she be?

"I'm trying to CURE you." Bonnie stresses the 'cure' part because that's the important thing; not how humiliating this has all become, not how she's going to have to sleep with Damon to break the spell. Those things aren't important, no. It dawns on Damon that this is a part of the whole 'get him out of sexual purgatory' plan but Damon stops her from removing her jeans because he wants her to talk, he wants her to face what is about to happen.

"I want you to say it," Damon moves closer as he says this but not too close because he might just get his hands on her and if he got his hands on her, his new plan of humiliating Bonnie is shot to hell.

"What do you want me to say?," Bonnie sighs, because she was expecting something like this. Damon can be such a baby sometimes.

"I want you to tell me what we are about to do."

"We are about to sleep together."

"Sleep? I don't want to go to sleep. Try again."

"We are going to have sex."

Damon blinked in consideration, then shook his head in displeasure. "No. Try again."

Bonnie got the distinct feeling that Damon was trying his hardest to make a horrible situation even worse.

"We are going to fuck. Happy now?"

"Mildly", Damon responded with some dryness.

Bonnie commences removing her jeans but Damon stops her again, "Wait."

"What?"

"What are we going to do first?"

"What?"

Damon repeats, "What are we going to do first?"

Bonnie throws up her hands in exasperation and says, quite seriously, "I will leave you here. I will leave you here to suffer in extreme horniness if you don't stop messing with me, Salvatore." Bonnie's reverted to using last names like a high school teacher who hates her students.

Damon reconsiders his earlier plan to humiliate Bonnie. "Okay, never mind. But why can't I undress you?"

"Because I don't want you to."

There is a moment of silence which Bonnie promptly breaks, "I have a brilliant idea! Take off your pants." Bonnie commands.

"But you're still half dressed."

"That doesn't matter. Hopefully this will be quick and easy and you will not tell anyone about this. Ever."

Damon does what she says because what the hell, it won't kill him, right?

Bonnie directs him to sit on his bed, and she looks around like she's afraid someone will burst through Damon's bedroom door any second now. When secured that they are all alone, Bonnie drops gracefully to her knees in front of Damon. Damon is a little stunned. He thinks that there is no way the innocent little witch is about to do what he thinks she's about to do.

After that, it's all a blur. There is only Bonnie's hot mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock, and Bonnie's hand smoothing over whatever she isn't able to fit in her mouth. Damon doesn't know what turns him on more: the act, or the fact that it's Bonnie who's doing it. Damon thrusts a hand into her hair to avoid thrusting up into her mouth. He just tightens his grip in her hair, not forcing her to take him deeper, but wanting to hold on to something; wanting to keep her right where she is. Damon's cock slips back and forth between her lips. His thigh tenses under her unoccupied hand and Bonnie doesn't know what it means but she keeps going.

Before either of them knows it, Damon thrusts hard and forcefully into Bonnie's mouth. His hands leave her hair and grab onto her shoulders leaving marks, bruising in its intensity. It's her special sucking kisses that do it for him. Bonnie moves her hand from his thigh, to the flat of his stomach and Damon can't think straight.

It works. Of course it works. Damon feels duped. Bonnie got out of this unscathed and he didn't get to touch her or see her naked. The most he got to see was her blue lacy bra which she promptly covered with her blouse and ran out of the house.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Damon's annoyed. Bonnie's at Mystic Grill, talking to Tyler, laughing at his jokes. Damon gets up from the bar and interrupts Stefan and Elena's quiet time because he can. Damon asks Stefan to inform Bonnie that her little plan to cure him didn't work and to meet him at the boarding house pronto.

Stefan doesn't want to lie to Bonnie so he resists, of course. Damon makes idle threats about snapping Stefan like a twig. "You do know that I could very well kill you with my bare hands," Stefan responds with all seriousness. Elena's breath hitches because its hot and scary all at the same time. Damon ignores the silly girl, and focuses on manipulating his brother. "I never ask you for anything and the one time I want a favor from you, you talk about killing me. What kind of brother are you?", Damon mocks.

Stefan doesn't out right lie to Bonnie but he tells her that Damon wants to speak to her and that it is urgent.

As Bonnie walks up the stairs to Damon's room, she is very aware of the fact that this is a trick, but she'll play along because Damon is entertaining if nothing else.

Bonnie get's inside the room and Damon's shirtless (surprise, surprise) and he has this predatory grin on his face.

"Where's the fire?" Bonnie jokes in response to Damon's urgent summoning.

"Your plan to cure me didn't work."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"It seemed like it did."

"It didn't. I think I may have to see you naked.", Damon says rather matter-of-factly.

"Really? What would that do?"

"You talk way too much. Why can't you just let me seduce you?"

"What about Elena?"

"Elena?"

"Yeah, Elena. Isn't she the love of your life, the Laura to your Luke?"

"Eventually, Elena will come to learn that Stefan is overrated and she'll come to her senses and realize that I am the man for her. I should be able to have some fun in the meantime."

Damon wasn't sure if he really believed what he had said. He wasn't sure if he still wanted Elena the way he used to, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Damon did know that at this moment, he wanted Bonnie. He wanted her and didn't know what that meant.

Bonnie broke the silence "You want to pass the time with me?"

"Why not? It's not like you have anything better to do."

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

It's sort of a secret, this thing between Damon and Bonnie. Under normal circumstances, Damon wouldn't hesitate to over-share at the breakfast table with his little brother. Strangely enough, Damon wants to keep this to himself, he doesn't want to share it with anyone.

Bonnie's been keeping the same secret. Her girl talk with Elena has been one-sided. She really had no idea how Elena would react if she knew that Bonnie and Damon where making it a regular habit of sleeping together. Bonnie has been trying to understand how this happened in the first place. It's not like Damon is boyfriend material, he's far from it, actually. Bonnie finds him too annoying, too arrogant, too sure of himself, and sometimes she wonders if he got a Ph.D. from Tool Academy. But then he kisses her, and he touches her and he acts like he really means it.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Damon talks her into it because he thought it would be fun to role-play as Stefan and Elena. He really is one sick puppy. Bonnie drew the line at using Stefan's bedroom for these 'special' extracurricular activities. Damon called her a prude.

The whole role-play is strange but it really gives Bonnie the opportunity to get into Damon's head a little. Bonnie is sure that Stefan doesn't really whine like Damon makes it seem and Bonnie is sure Elena doesn't bat her eyelashes as much as it seems.

Damon's main purpose in this whole activity is to put Bonnie in her place. Damon will remind Bonnie that she is second and Elena is first. He will do that because he feels like it and he will do it because he is reminding himself just as much as he is reminding Bonnie. Damon should want Elena because she looks like Katherine but she is stupider with her heart. But it feels like lying. He's lying to himself and the role-playing gets old real quick.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Damon goes back to being Damon and Bonnie goes back to being Bonnie and the relief in him is like a weight off his shoulders.

It is one of those afternoons where she's out of school and there's no such thing as homework or cheerleading practice. Damon cracks the windows in his room wide open because he can't bear to put on the lights. Bonnie seems to like him today, there's no snide comments out of her mouth.

Damon believes it when she says that she'll let him do anything he wants to do right now. It's only because this is exciting for her and Damon's seen all and knows all and some of that knowledge is bound to rub off of Damon's body unto hers.

For the past two months it's only fucking and Damon won't allow it to be anything else. But it feels like a punishment. He's punishing himself for getting too close.

When he runs his hand all over her body, he tells himself not to get used to it because Damon may see forever but Bonnie wont' be in it.

He wants to bite her because she will let him do whatever he wants to do right now and he wholeheartedly believes that.

If she told him that her heart will always belong to him, he'd be stupid enough to believe that too, because that's just what type of mood he's in today.

For some strange reason, with their bodies pushing against each other, Damon wants to tell her he loves her and only her and that Elena never meant that much to him, but he thinks Bonnie will laugh because that's just what kind of mood he's in right now.

Instead, Damon focuses on the task at hand, at trying to get Bonnie to make some embarrassing noises, at touching that soft wetness between her legs, at trying to get underneath her skin, at trying to stop himself from saying something stupid.

And it all makes Damon want to do something dangerous because she doesn't know. Bonnie breaks him apart from the inside out and she doesn't even know.


End file.
